The Half-Bloods
by Theia-The-Planet
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia are humiliated in front of the entire student body. With the help of Tristan and Silena, They show the world and Goode High what they can do. Sing. What happens when they have to go back to Goode? Will some see through their disguises? Please read and review. FLAMES R FOR ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, sorry if this chap is a little short, please R&R

"Alright everybody listen up!" Mr. Apollo yelled, "Today for theater class we are going to be auditioning for A Mid Summer Night's Dream modernized!" Everybody squealed. Including me. Hi my name is Annabeth Chase and I have stormy grey eyes and beautiful blonde princess curls that I am greatly known for. The girls sitting next to me are my best friends, Thalia Grace and Piper Mclean. (Yes, her dad is Tristan Mclean don't get so excited.) Both girls are so different but they get along really well. For an instance, Thalia has pitch black hair and startling bright blue eyes and is more of a punk rock girl. On the other hand Piper has chocolate brown hair that goes to her mid-back and has hazel brown eyes that can mesmerize people into doing anything she wanted. But anyway, back to the story.

People were still screaming after five minutes. I mean who does that? Oh I do and so do my friends. When everyone finally stopped screaming, Mr. Newton continued, "O.k., now everybody get into one line. You must be able to sing or you won't get a major part in the school play. I will post the call back list on the bulletin board on Monday." I turned to my best friends and asked what I part I should go for. " I think you should go for Hermia," Thalia answered. "You should totally go for it!" said Piper. I sighed. I guess I was one for drama. "All right," I said. "I'll do it," As soon as we turned around we were slammed into the line by the people behind us. "Well, I said, "that was convenient,"

After what seemed like forever, I finally got to the front of the line. Then, I was called. "Annabeth Chase, please come up to the stage and choose your instrument," I sighed. I was getting butterflies in my stomach and it wasn't helping that this really hot guy with jet black hair and sea green eyes was staring at me. As I got onto the stage, I picked up a guitar, but I stated who I was going for. Then I sang.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

As I finished the last strum, everybody was clapping and I mean everybody because Mr. Apollo doesn't clap very much and he was clapping hard. After the noise died down, Mr. Apollo called up Piper saying " Piper Mclean please com up to the stage and pick your instrument." I looked over at Piper. She was really pale. "Are you O.k. Pipes, because you don't look so good." She looked at me with grimace but headed on stage anyways.

Piper's POV

As I walked on stage I picked the piano and started to play the keys with my fingers. I talked into the micro phone. " Hey Everybody, um.. I'm going to try out for Hippolyta."

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

Applause and whoops rang through the theater as I walked off stage and Thalia went on picking up the electric guitar.

Thalia POV

When I picked up the electric guitar and strummed a few cords, I remember I song I made up with Annie and Pipes after I broke up with Luke. I looked at Mr. Apollo for approval and he nodded in agreement. I spoke into the micro phone. " Hi guys, I'm gonna try out for Tatiana.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! [album version line]_

_That's fine you won't mind if I say [music video version line]_

_By the way..._

_[Chorus:]_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_[Chorus]_

_And if you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_'cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health..._

_'cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,_

_I really really hate that..._

_[Chorus]_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..._


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

That Annabeth girl was HOT! She had piercing grey eyes and blonde locks. The entire time she was singing I was staring at her intently. Whoops! Didn't explain myself! Hi my name is Percy Jackson and I go to Goode High for the Performing Arts. "PERCY JACKSON!" Grr… I just got called to try out. I think I'm going to go for Lysander. I walked on stage and grabbed an electric guitar plopping myself on the stool. "Here goes nothing," I muttered. I didn't think that there really was any potential in me but I went for it. "Hi, I'm going for Lysander or Demetrius. I pulled the microphone towards me and started to sing;

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you _[x5]_

C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

I finished. "That song went to Annabeth Chase," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sorry for not doing this before, all the songs I get are from real artists not from me they own it and also all characters belong to R.R. except my OC's.**

Piper POV

He did not just say that! So cool! I wish that Jason would do that to me. Jason is my crush. I've had a crush on him since third grade. That was when I met Thalia. We've been best friends ever since. She is soooo lucky… maybe I'll play match-maker!

Annabeth POV

He said that to me… TO ME! I mean I'm not that popular.. am I? I definetly wasn't. Then I realized it. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was staring at me. I knew that she liked Percy and everything I mean, who wouldn't?! But she was giving me the evil eye. I knew something was going on in her brain. You could practically see her tiny brain processing what Percy had just said. That was when she came over to me. "Hey Annie," she said. I growled. She obviously didn't notice. "I want you to know that Percy is mine. Don't even think about taking him from me. Me and my gang will personally make you life miserable." I snorted. Like she wouldn't. "Well Rachel, I started, "its not like you haven't already. You've been doing it since preschool. Whats the point of doing it more intently?" she started at me for a good long time. Two people had already auditioned. I stared right back. Two more people auditioned. Then Percy walked over. Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Hey Rachel, Annabeth," he said. He looked over at me "Do you want to come over later and have pizza?" he asked. I gaped at him. I closed my mouth as soon as I realized it had opened. I blushed a deep red and Rachel had turned into a tomato with bad skin rashes. Then I smirked at her. I turned back to Percy. "Sure." I said. "I'll be at your place around five?" Percy Smiled "See you soon."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIINEBREAKLIENA

**THE NEXT DAY**

Percy POV

Today was Friday. Today was the day Annabeth was coming over. I started to clean up around the apartment, but it turns out that it's a girl thing that is absolutely impossible for men to do. The door bell rang! Gah she's here already!

I shuffled over to the door and opened it. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I'm not gonna bother explaining what she looked like because all I saw was a goddess. "Are you gonna let me in, Cause its kinda cold out here." She said. I stepped aside and let her in. She plopped down on the couch and I sat next to her. We started talking about school and about how much we hated our teachers. The pizza had come and we turned on the TV. The best movie came on: A Princess Bride. We laughed the entire time and soon the night was gone.


End file.
